1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement display system which can switch displayed advertisement content by correlating the advertisement content with lighting or blinking condition of a signal such as a traffic signal or an alarm for a railway crossing.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, it has been known that an advertisement which can be seen by the general public is displayed by way of a sign, a poster, or the like at a location which is facing a heavily-trafficked street where many vehicles or pedestrians pass by. At an intersection where a signal is provided, vehicles and pedestrians pass or stop in accordance with the traffic signal. Therefore there is a demand that an advertisement which can be understood within a short period of time is displayed for the drivers or pedestrians passing the way while on the other hand an advertisement which requires longer time is displayed to the drivers or pedestrians stopping. Therefore, there is a demand that an advertisement for the drivers or pedestrians passing by and an advertisement for the drivers or pedestrians waiting are switched to be displayed.
On the other hand, in a case where various types of advertisement information such as letters, graphics, or moving images are displayed publicly, there is a possibility that an eye-catching advertisement may attract drivers' or pedestrians' attention and cause danger to their driving or walking. Therefore, there is a demand that an advertisement is displayed while paying attention to safety of the drivers and pedestrians.
Due to such demands, an apparatus for switching a display body attached to a traffic signal in conjunction with the traffic signal has been invented. However, such apparatuses switch color or content of the display body such as a notice by synchronization with an electric signal from the traffic signal by connecting directly with the traffic signal by an electric cable or by attaching a photosensor or the like (Patent Documents 1 to 3). Here, a system for taking a photograph of outside of a vehicle by a photograph apparatus for the purpose of switching display on a monitor of a car navigation mounted in the vehicle has been invented (Patent Documents 4 and 5). Moreover, a system for controlling the traffic signal itself by inputting a signal using a digital camera shutter as a switch has been invented (Patent Document 6).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application publication No. H6-139491    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H7-10016    Patent Document 3: Published Japanese translations of a PCT Application No. 2007-533025    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-252153    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-85777    Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-58296
These conventional apparatuses for switching the display body in conjunction with the traffic signal which are attached to the traffic signal cause synchronization between condition of the traffic signal and display of the display body by being directly connected with the traffic signal by an electric cable or by attaching a sensor to the traffic signal. However, the traffic signal or the alarm for a railway crossing actually does not include a system for supplying an electric signal for synchronization with the advertisement display system.
Moreover, it is difficult to connect an electric cable or to attach a sensor to the traffic signal or the alarm for a railway crossing for a commercial purpose from viewpoints of both safety of traffic and laws and regulations. Further, the conventional apparatus for switching the display body which is correlated with the traffic signal and attached to the traffic signal is synchronized with the traffic signal only to switch display such as a notice and is not for being correlated with the lighting or blinking of the traffic signal or the alarm for a railway crossing or forecasting the lighting or blinking of the traffic signal or the alarm for a railway crossing to precisely control the content of the displayed advertisement.
In consideration of the above, the present invention is aimed at providing an advertisement display system having a high advertising effectiveness which is correlated with the condition of the traffic signal or the alarm for a railway crossing to switch the advertisement content while paying sufficient attention to safety of the traffic.